


Hide N' Seek

by rainbowthefox



Category: ONAF, One Night at Flumpty's
Genre: Bad Parenting, Children, Comedy, Funny, Games, Gen, Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flumpty wants to play a game with his friends. (AU. An ONAF/One Night at Flumpty's fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide N' Seek

"Ready or not, here I come!"

The sound of creaks and groans entered the silent building as Flumpty looked around. The silence was rather new; figuring one of his friends always let out a noise or two while hiding from him.

The egg dismissed this as he trotted along the corridor; peeking in out and of the rooms he passed by to spot any movement from his friends. So far, every room looked pretty empty. Which was rather a peculiar thing because none of them had very much in it...

"Gee," Flumpty commended as he placed a hand on his side in thought. "Where could they be?"

The egg continued to make his way down the corridor in silence until a sudden crash echoed throughout the building. Immediately, the egg sped down the hallways until he found the source of the noise.

What entered his sight was of a boxed figure toppled over piles of dishes; several portions of cheese scattered all over the orange floor as broken pieces of plates lay around him. Flumpty happily made his way over to him.

"There you are, Blam! I've been looking all over for ya'!"

Blam didn't say anything as he slowly picked himself up off from the floor and put his party hat back on. When he turned around to Flumpty, several shards of glasses were visible deep in his skin.

"Oh, my!" Flumpty exclaimed as he observed the boy's face. "You really made a mess, didn't you, Blam?"

"Sorry," Blam muttered as he felt Flumpty remove the glass out from his rectangular face. The egg chuckled.

"What were you trying to do?"

"I was going to go hide under the one of the tables until I accidently tripped over a tray that had all the dishes," Blam explained as he rubbed the blood off from his face with ease.

"Where did this cheese come from, then?" Flumpty asked as he motioned over to the mess. Blam sighed.

"I was eating a slice while trying to hide. I dropped it when I fell."

"B, what have I told you to do when you're hiding from me?"

"Make as few noises as possible?"

"Right! You gotta' be careful otherwise I'll find ya'! The point of the game is to try and stay hidden for as long as possible!"

Blam rubbed the back of his boxed head. "Sorry..."

"It's alright," Flumpty said. "Now, why don't you help me try to find the others?"

"Uh, sure," Blam said as he looked around for his dropped slice. "I think I heard the owl in the vents again..."

"Got it! Stay here while I go look for him, okay?"

"Uh, oka-"

Blam's sentence was interrupted by the sound of the door closing as Flumpty ran down the halls in order to make his way toward the vents. The boy merely shook his head as he gathered the pieces of the broken silverware in silence. It wasn't until a few minutes when he noticed that someone was whispering.

"Psst! Kid!"

Blam glanced up; only to have his eyes lock with red ones. He tilted his rectangular head in curiosity.

"Redman?"

The figure didn't say anything before climbing out of the vents and landing onto the floor. The sound of his spine cracking upon impact made Blam cringe. The Redman got up and cracked his bones; turning over so he could face the kid.

"Is he gone?"

"Who?"

"Flumpty!"

"Oh," Blam blinked. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Good," Redman stated as he walked past the boy. He looked around before starting to eat all the scraps of cheese left on the floor.

"H-Hey!" Blam exclaimed as he ran over to him. "That's mine!"

"If it was yours, you wouldn't have dropped it," Redman replied as he continued to eat the leftovers. "Besides, that egg will literally make you anything you want. Just ask him for another one if you're so worked up about it."

Blam opened his mouth to reply, but ended up shutting it. After a few moments, he ended up sighting as he went over to one of the tables and sat down; watching his friend continue to eat the scraps of his leftover dinner.

Blam crossed his arms as he watched him. He said, "You're gonna' get caught if you stay here any longer, you know."

"Good," Redman huffed as he swallowed down another scrap of cheese. "I'm sick of this game, anyway."

Blam raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"It gets pretty boring once the egg knows all your hiding spots."

"Oh," Blam said as looked down; kicking his feet off in the air on the edge of the seat. Redman continued to finish the rest of the scraps until all that was left was of the broken silverware.

He said, "There. Your cheese problem is solved. Better pick up those pieces before the egg comes back."

Blam didn't say anything as he hopped off from the seat and walked over to go pick up the rest of the shards in silence. The Redman merely watched him; unknowing on how to contribute from the lack of fingers. But, after a few moments of hesitation, the Redman sighed before managing to pick a shard up using the remains of his jaw that served as pinchers. Blam arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Helpfing," He muffled; leaning forward so he could offer the shard to him.

Blam hesitated for a few moments before taking the shard out of the Redman's mouth and added it back to the pile of shards onto the tray. The Redman simply continued to walk past him as he continued to pick up more using his mouth.

The two were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, Blam! I managed to catch the Ow-"

Flumpty froze upon the sight of the Redman with a shard of glass in his mouth across the room. It took a few moments for the egg to register what was going on, but he ended up letting out a chuckle once he did.

The exclaimed, "Redman, I found you!"

"That you did, " They replied after dropping the shard he held onto the tray. Flumpty tsked.

"Redman, I told you to put up more of a challenge! I was sure you'd be the last one I would find today!"

Redman sighed. "Yeah, yeah...."

"Anyway, since both of you are here, I wanted to tell you that I found the owl. He's taking a nap now down in the hallway where he usually is. He's always the first one I find, I tell ya'!"

Blam asked, "Did you find anyone else?"

"No, but I think Eyesaur came out of his spot," Flumpty commented as he trotted over to them. "I could've sworn I saw someone watching me!"

"Aren't those usually the cameras?" Redman asked as he gave the egg a look.

"Of course not! Those are only turned on when we have a new player with us, remember?"

The Redman didn't say anything as he looked to the floor. Blam cleared his throat.

"Uh, Flumpty, I'm a bit thirsty. Can I go in the kitchen and get something?"

"'Course, B. You know your way around."

Blam nodded before leaving the room and walking down the halls. Flumpty turned towards the Redman; giving him the usual grin he had plastered onto his face.

"So, Red, you ready to help me find the other players?"

The Redman didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the egg in silence. Flumpty took this as a 'yes', and immediately patted him on the back before leading him down the hallways.

"That's the spirit, friend!"

The Redman ignored this as he looked around; walking beside the egg in the bright hallways. He asked, "Where are we going to look first?"

"Well, Grunkfuss is usually hiding down in the carnival area. I'd figure we'd look there!"

"Because it's the nearest?"

"Yes, Red. You know that's why."

\--

Once the two reached the familiar darker end of the building, Flumpty fastened his pace until he reached the Carnival End. The egg waited for a few moments before jumping into the hallway; covering his eyes before removing them in order to see.

The Redman asked, "Do you ALWAYS have to do that?"

"Of course! It's a position that makes me look adorable despite the fact that I'm a murderer!"

The Redman rolled his eyes as the egg continued to glance around in the room. After a few moments, Flumpty blinked in confusion.

"I don't think I see him..."

"What?" The Redman asked before moving out from behind him. "Let me see."

Both were left with the same sight. The usual kiddie castle sat nearby the entrance as various plants and mushrooms were left sitting on the edges of the room. The room normally looked empty, but Grunkfuss was usually that one tall dude that took up plenty of space. Sadly, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think he's in the walls again?" The Redman asked as he turned to his leader. Flumpty shrugged.

"He might be-"

"BOO!"

The Redman let out an ear-piercing scream as he immediately jumped back; tripping over one of the plants that was settled near the entrance. Flumpty whipped around; only to end up laughing at the sight of his friend.

"There you are!"

Grunkfuss closed his mouth as he stood up straight; watching as the Redman continued to struggle to get up from the floor. The egg happily trotted over to the clown and wrapped an arm around his thin figure.

"We've been looking all over for you, Grunkfuss!"

"Yeah," The Redman mumbled as he finally managed to get up from the help of the wall. "Where were you?"

"In the kitchen," Grunkfuss replied as he walked past them. "Recently, I figured out that getting a drink of water helps me control my temper. I would've punched a hole through everything by now."

"Good for you!" Flumpty exclaimed as he watched his friend settle back into his normal position. "How long until you'll lose it again?"

"About a minute," The clown shrugged. Flumpty laughed.

"Alright, we'll see you then!"

He walked over to the Redman and started pushing him forward; giving him the message that they were leaving. The Redman complied before nudging his leader's stick-like arms off of his back. Flumpty paused.

"Oh, and, uh, by the way, Grunkfuss...Have you seen Eyesaur anywhere?"

"Isn't he in his hole like he always is?" The clown asked; arching an eyebrow.

"Thank you so much for your help. I gladly appreciate it."

With that, the egg then left the room and caught up with his friend down in the hallways. Once he reached the Redman, he then continued to walk beside him as they both continued to look around.

"Where on Earth can a 6 foot monster hide that we can't see?" The Redman asked, impatient. Flumpty shrugged.

"Usually it's just his hole that fits him well. He looks quite awkward in any other room.."

"So it'd be easy to see him, right?"

"That's what I would think, yes."

The two continued to search the rooms they stumbled upon. Each room they looked in either was empty or had the other players that were already found. The two ended up taking an hour checking all 8 rooms. It was until they went into the kitchen where they realized something.

"We're waking in circles, aren't we, Red?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Darn. I could've sworn I checked everywhere...."

"Did you check the hole?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You didn't, did you?"

"We all make mistakes, Red," Flumpty said before trotting into the other room. "Guess we should go check, then!"

The Redman ran to catch up with him. Once he did, he panted. "How come you didn't check the hole!? That's the most obvious spot!"

"Because I could've sworn he left it, remember? And even though I may not have ears, I am pretty sure that he did."

The Redman opened his mouth to say something, but fell silent when they finally reached the room with the infamous hole the building was known to have. Once they reached it, they saw multiple eyes looking back at the attentively. Flumpty laughed.

"Eyesaur, come out! I found you!"

A noise was heard before the eyes slowly rose; revealing the multiple heads attached onto a dinosaur-like body as the creature stepped out from its hole. It then merely brushed past them and into the direction of the kitchen.

"Well, I guess you were right, Red!" Flumpty exclaimed as he turned around to his friend. "He really was in that hole! Surely proves I'm the master of Hide n Seek, right?"

"No," The Redman gave him a blank look. "No, it doesn't."

"Ah, well," Flumpty waved it off. "Time to play again!"

"Wait, wha-"

THE END


End file.
